


Digimon Fic Outlines

by SammyBoi



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Takeru and Hikari fake dating, bullet fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBoi/pseuds/SammyBoi
Summary: A series of plot ideas of Digimon fanfiction that I probably won't end up writing but want to share. These are shipping heavy. Some characters may seem ooc even as I try to keep them in character.  This is also entirely self indulgent plots.
Relationships: Catherine Deneuve/Takaishi Takeru | Catherine Deneuve/T.K. Takaishi, Ichijouji Ken/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

  * This is a series of plot ideas for Digimon fanfiction that I probably won't end up writing but want to share.
  * These are shipping heavy.
  * Some characters may seem ooc even as I try to keep them in character. 
  * This is also entirely self indulgent plots.
  * If you have any ideas or hcs that you like that you think I might also like, or that i could spin plot outlines with feel free to comment! 
  * I grew up with the dubs so I will primarily use the English names. If I do use their original names then I will at least try to make sure I'm consistent with what names I am using for who. 
  * Ship bashing will not be tolerated. If you didn't want to read about these ships, why did you click on this story? Curate your own experience and go find something you enjoy.

There are some stories that take place in the same timeline as other stories! The outlines for these will be marked as from the same series in the chapter title.

Hope you enjoy :)


	2. Outed 1 (Too Much Love for One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Tai, Matt, and Sora all got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS, PLEASE READ  
Internalized Biphobia, Verbal and physical child abuse mentions, tense family relations mentioned, a lot of nervous and confused teenagers,
> 
> If you think anything else needs a warning, tell me please!

**Settup**

The story for Sora, Matt, and Tai getting a poly relationship. 

Matt is Bi, like TK. Tai is Pan. Idk about Sora tbh she could be straight but she could just as easily be Queer. They all end up identifying as being a poly couple by the end of this. 

Takes place in the couple of years following 02. Sora and Matt started officially dating near the end of 02 for the sake of this timeline. They’re all about 15-16 during this outline. So Sora and Matt have been together for about a year.

Relationships with the parents, important going forward.

  * Matt has a tense relationship with both his parents. More of an estranged one with his mom. And a tension with his dad where they have the bare minimum of knowledge about each other and generally stay out of eachothers lives outside of basic necessity. Matt spends a lot of time out of the house and his dad at work so they don’t spend a lot of time getting to know each other.  
  

  * Tai isn't on good terms with his parents. His parents show obvious favouritism towards Kari and while there are still many times Tai is given equal opportunity, he often gets the short end of the stick from his parents. Kari’s about as happy with this dynamic as he is, but Tai has long since insisted she stay quiet and let it be. Kari’s too passive and oftentimes scared to anything about it when Tai is getting blamed for things he did not do, or that he did on accident. Tai is often on the receiving end of being yelled at, and if they think he’s done something especially upsetting he’s no stranger to being hit.   
  

  * Sora and her parents are on really good terms! Her and her dad call eachother often while he's on business trips. Sora and her mother still fight sometimes, but since Sora's revelation in Adventure she remembers her mother wants what's best for her and after they calm down from their arguments Sora makes a point to try to really talk with her. She helps out in the flower shop frequently as bonding time! However, she’s still a teenager who's going to have things she doesn't want her mother to know. She loves her mother, but she they aren't going to know everything about each other, and are quite different as people.  
  


* * *

**OUTLINE PLOT**

Matt and Sora are openly dating. Just a guy and a gal nothin to see here folks! While they were dating they both realized they had feelings for Tai and were like 'oh no' basically. Matt tried to ignore it, probably internalized homo/biphobia. He would never be homophobic toward anyone else but he had a different expectation of himself thanks to his dad. He also didn't want to disappoint Sora since he also very much still loves her. 

Sora was the first to bring it up between them, she realised Matt definitely liked Tai. And while she was a upset, she wanted to handle it maturely. So she sits Matt down and asks him about it and Matt just crumbles apologizing and telling her he loves her so much and he’s sure his ‘crush’ on Tai will go away and Sora shakes her head a bit telling him, the way he acts around Tai, that's more than a crush. 

Matt is terrified of what Sora is planning on doing until she also kinda flushes and looks guilty as she confesses she adores Matt and loves him so much... But she thinks she also has feelings for Tai as well. The two kinda just sit for a minute. They talk a little more, really unsure of how to proceed with their relationship. 

They leave it on tense terms as they go home to sleep that night. Matts nearly pulling his hair out trying to tear his feeling away. Sora screaming into her pillow. The two probably each cried a bit before Matt resolved that maybe Sora would break up with him and get with Tai. And he tells himself that's the better ending of all this. "Tai would adore her with all his heart instead of only half of it like he does" is atleast what he thinks even though it’s an atrocious stance. Internalised Biphobia at its finest ://

Sora meanwhile has cried all she can and is googling on her phone about "What to do when you like two boys” and different variations because for the life of her she doesn't know what to do. This is when she stumbled upon Polyamory and the meaning and slowly her night goes from terrible to hopeful. She's basically awake the whole night researching polyamory and the next day met up with Matt. 

They could both tell they had a bad night and Matts being a little distant because he's resigned himself to "being single and losing Tai and Sora and they're gonna go be together and be happy and better then Matt could ever be with them" but Sora takes him aside and starts showing him stuff on her phone and talking about the idea of polyamory with the most hopeful eyes and hesitant smile. 

Matt's eyes widen a bit because _ “she doesn't want to leave him” _ so they talk about it and are both getting kinda excited about this before realising "oh wait we gotta ask Tai". So now they are both nervous again and trying to figure out how to go about this because they don't even know if Tai returns either of their feelings. Sora's actually pretty sure Tai liked her at one point but it was back when Matt and Sora started dating (That scene at Matt’s concert in 02) so she doesnt know if he _ still _ likes her like that. Meanwhile now Matt’s dying because he doesn't even know if Tai is into dudes? Sora calms him down. They both decide to wait a bit to try and see if they can figure out if Tai likes either of them. 

Now that they are paying attention Matt sees how Tai looks at Sora, absolutely enraptured with whatever she's saying or doing and giving undivided attention and his heart both sinks and swells at the same time. Sora at the exact same time notices how Tai leans into Matt, arm around his shoulders and so casually and comfortably sharing Matt’s personal space. Tai himself seems oblivious to what he's doing. He got used to this dynamic. In Tai’s head he can’t get rid of these feelings he's had since for nearly as long as he can remember. But he’s resigned himself to letting Sora and Matt be a happy couple and is thankful to still be best friends with them. 

Matt and Sora meet again afterwards in private, a walk home or something. Matt talks about how Tai looks at her, Sora can feel the bittersweetness in his voice and takes no time in bouncing back, gushing about how close Tai was to Matt! How comfortable he was! So the two decide they're gonna ask Tai about this. They get him alone, not hard considering the three tend to hang out a lot anyways. It's a normal hang out for a while until Sora and Matt kinda make eye contact take a deep break. Matt forces himself to start.  
  


"Tai, we have something to talk to you about..." This of course catches Tai’s attention because THAT'S not ominous at all!! Especially since Matt’s now not making eye contact with anyone and sounds super hesitant and pensive so of course Tai’s like 'oh no what did I do'. Sora starts talking since she sees Matt’s too nervous and she sucks up her courage and asks Tai if he likes them. 

Tai, now both nervous and flustered is like "Yeah I like you two! You're by best friends!" knowing what she's asking but trying to avoid it. He doesn't know their intentions and is scared they're gonna try to unfriend him when they realise he has feelings for them. 

Matt and Sora exchange a look because they know that's not the answer they were looking for and are getting more nervous. Sora persists. "No Tai, we mean like, _ romantically _?" 

Everyone becomes dead silent, holding their breaths slightly. Tai eventually speaks. 

"I'm sorry. Was I letting it show? I know you two are together. I never want to come between that! I'm working on my feelings. I promise that." 

And Sora and Matt are like _ 'holy shit imma faint' _ as Sora quickly goes into "omfg Tai nono it's fine!?!?" and Matt quietly asks as they calm down "...Which of us? Both of us?" and Tai barely able to confirm through his dread says it's both yeah. and Matt and Sora look at eachother like !!!! fireworks. Fireworks in their hearts. And Matt starts laughing out of relief but of course Tai kinda panics at that like "Matt!!??" and Soras smiling so thankfully. 

She puts a hand on Matt's arm to get him to stop as he puts his head in his hands and Sora turns to Tai and is like "We both like you too," And now Tais like ???? and Sora quickly goes on to talk about what they were thinking with polyamory if Tai wanted to try with them and Tai’s now like !!! because this sounds fucking great?? and Matts still buried in his hands because he's losing his mind a little over the fact that it is actually working out? Tai lets out a nervous but hopeful laugh and says he'd love to try if they would have him. 

They resolve rather quickly to be sneaky about it since for a while they're trying to figure out how it's gonna work with them. Then by that time they realise they're not sure who would be accepting of this dynamic, not to mention Tai and Matt haven't told anyone else they are not straight. Matt insists he doesn't care what his mom thinks but he's quick to admit he has no idea what his dad or TK will think, especially with "TK dating Kari". 

Tai is pretty sure Kari would be chill and, with permission from Sora and Matt, he tells her about them but tells her not to tell TK. He's also pretty sure his parents aren't gonna be chill about it. Kari tells them TK would be more than supportive! And after a bit of sneaking around they tell TK and start hanging out at TKs place when mom is not home as a kinda safehouse for their relationship. They hang out similarly at all their homes but are much more careful there since they don’t want to be accidentally outed to their parents. 

This leaves us with Sora, Tai and Matt in a poly relationship. Most people know that Sora and Matt are dating. Only TK and Kari are aware of Tai’s involvement to create the poly romance.


	3. Outed 2 (In Light of Recent Hopes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari and TK talk about Digidestined work and their best kept secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS, PLEASE READ  
Worry about being outed, fake dating
> 
> If you think anything else needs a warning, tell me please!

**Settup**

A year after Outed 1. Kari and TK are both 13.

TK is bisexual. Kari's orientation is discussed during the write up.

Relationships with the parents, important going forward.

  * Kari is on a good terms with her parents, in her parents eyes. She is the good child, more obedient and less replace then Tai. and when she isnt, it's usually believed to be Tai's fault for influencing her. Kari isnt happy with this dynamic and views her brother as much more of a parental figure than her actual parents considering how much she was left in his care as a child. She doesn't like how Tai is treated but is too scared in the moments of their fighting to speak up about it. Tai has told her not to worry about it either, and to stay out of it.  

  * TK is very close with his mom and likes to listen to her talk about work. She is just as attentive to his interests and is the reason he enjoys writing. TK isnt close at all with his dad, somehow even less so than Matt. A part of him dreams about having his family all together again, about getting to know his dad. But from what he hears from Matt even the latter part of that dream is fairly uncertain. So he continues to be distanced with his dad.

This actually is more of 'actually written' and less outline. its juts very lazily written and takes add details that maybe would be more relevant to an outline, or dialogue is a bit ooc because i was just trying to write the gist.

* * *

**Story**

Kari and TK are sitting in Kari’s room at the Kamiya residence. They’re seated on the floor beside Kari's bed. Kari sits legs out, with TK lying across her lap on his stomach. Kari is looking at some photos she had taken while working in the Digital world that day. Her scrapbook is open on TK's back with various sticker packs, tape, glue and glitter around for her to work with as she smiles and positions her pictures in her book. TK seems content to this setup as he types away on a small laptop he’s brought over. 

“I can't believe you’re actually going to try and record all the adventures we got into” Kari remarks, passively, decorating around a picture of Davis and Yolei with some stickers. TK just hums a bit as he types.

“Mom thought it would make for a really useful story for Digital world researchers. Besides, I still get dreams from our first adventure. Writing it out might help that to stop… I'm just doing the outline right now anyways. I’ll need to contact everyone to make sure I get the full picture!”

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a while, working on their own things. TK has started on the outline for what will eventually be the story of his digital adventures. He’s skipping around, trying to write all the big things he remembers before going back to fill things in, so he eventually starts asking Kari about what she remembers. Its light conversation, Kari's original involvement being a heavy subject for them both but they make light as they can. 

TK eventually gets sidetracked as Kari starts showing him some funny shots she got while they were working that day. Somewhere between the events of 02 and the year after, the Digidestined had an idea. Since they are the only humans able to enter the digital world still, they reached out to the foreign digidestined from the world tour for this project. They want to build a big hub in the digital world that the digidestined of the world can meet up in! Partially to build the sense of community they as digidestined have and to get to know each other, partially to have a fast way of communicating when new threats rise, however small they might be. 02 wasn't the end of the fight, they figured they may as well have better connection if threats become troublesome again. Especially since Digidestined are more thinned out in some areas of the world.

Kari had managed to get some rather fun pictures from the work efforts that day. Yolei and Davis compete to gather the most supplies. Mina and Izzy worked to coordinate and look over the building layout as they went. Rosa, Matt, and Yuri were making good use of themselves, alongside their digimon, to work on the actual building effort, although Rosa seemed a bit more interested in Matt and Yuri than actually helping. TK and Kari laugh as they look over the shots. Kari’s heart swells to see so many digidestined gathered together as friends, she smiles warmly.

There's a startling knock at the door as Tai comes into without another thought. He swings the door open sharply and leaps through the doorway,staring at the two with a dramatic expression of suspicion before breaking into a short laugh. Kari rolls her eyes fondly.

“Just making sure you two were staying appropriate! Mother's orders! Can’t let two teens be teens I guess,” he rolls his eyes a bit and Kari's fond expression strains a bit, TK returns to working on his outline pointedly.

“Anyways, suppers are going to be ready in about 15 minutes, heads up.” Tai smiles as he leaves. TK and Kari sit in silence for another moment, staring at their works, but not doing anything with them.

“Aren't you tired of this Kari?” TK asks, looking up at her with a suddenly drawn expression. She looks away.

“Yes… But i don’t know what to do. Do you want to tell them the truth?”

“That we’re not dating? That we’ve  _ never _ been dating?” TK asks halfheartedly. Kari nods, although cracking a tired smile as she giggles.

“Well, wouldn't say never,”

“If you consider _that_ month dating then maybe I should start trying to find you someone for real,” TK laughs. “Because that was the most uncomfortable era of my life,”

Kari playfully flicks him in the back of the head. “Hey! It wasn't  _ that _ bad!” She pretends to look offended even as she’s laughing. TK looks at her with a sly grin. 

“You’re one to talk! I’m the reason you figured out you're not into guys!” The two laugh, trying to keep quiet. They don’t want eavesdroppers figuring out this secret of theirs. But as tiring as the secret is, they find some hilarity in portions of it.

There's another silence before TK pushes his laptop away and rolls off Kari’s lap so he can sit up and look at her.

“Do you think we should find a time to tell them we’ve been faking?”

“...They might be mad. That we lied for so long…” Kari admits nervously.

“We aren't really lying... They just assumed things, and we didn't correct them…”

“So we shouldn't correct them yet?”

“...They might be mad. Even worse, I think they’ll be dissapointed…”

“Everyone’s been making comments about us since we were 8. They’ve been pushing us together for five years...They probably  _ will  _ be disappointed…”

The two look at each other, nervously. 

“Not yet then. We’ll wait a bit longer..?” TK asks, more so says and then looks for affirmation. Kari nods, picking at her scrapbook idly. 

“Yeah, That sounds good…”

…

“Do you think they’ll ask why we aren't?” Kari manages a breathy helpless laugh. “I can already hear my mom asking if we even tried…”

“Well, we  _ did _ try. It just didn't work. You don’t like guys, and I just can’t like you like that.” TK chuckles. 

“Do you think I’d end up having to tell them I’m a lesbian? If they stop thinking we’re dating then I’ll just start getting questions about why and I can already imagine my mum looking out for potential boyfriends,” Kari leans slumps back against the bed frame, frowning. TK shuffles to sit beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him unsure. He smiles with as much hope as he can muster.

“We’re not going to tell anyone anything until we’re ready, Kari. And you’re not going to ever be forced to tell anyone about liking girls. That's no one else's business, whether they think we’re dating or not.” 

Kari smiles, pulling TK into a hug he gratefully returns. They both need the support.

“Thank you, TK.”

“Of course. You’re my best friend, Kari. We’re in this together”

“And you’re mine. This is gonna turn out okay,”


	4. Outed 3 (Stoking Hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine Deneuve enters stage right! Her and TK are getting pretty close! But TK still has secrets to keep, if not for himself, then for Kari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deals with a lot of the same themes as last chapter. 
> 
> This is also introducing TK/Catherine as a ship. I want to warn that they are not endgame (So if you like them, here's some content but don't keep her hopes high) and if you don't like them and are here for other ships I've tagged, wait. They'll appear.

Same year as Outed 2. Kari and TK are 13. Also introducing Catherine, the French digidestined Tai and TK meet in “World Tour”. She is 14 here. Tai is 16.

* * *

When the Destiny Hub began it’s construction (The building the digidestined worked to build in the digital world to keep in contact with one another and hang out.) Digidestiend all over the world were working together! They thought it was a great idea! Getting to know each other. But there were going to be baby steps in that process. There were language barriers for some, cultural differences, and the hardest step to overcome; Everyone already had friends from their own groups. It was scary to step out of those groups to try and get to know others. Even though they wanted to. So Catherine Deneuve, leader of the French digidestined, took the lead as she always does with her team. She made a point of befriending foreign chosen children during the process! For her own benefit, she wanted to know them better, and to make a good role model for the rest of her team.

Now, you could call it cheating in a way. But TK and Tai were the only digidestined outside her own group that she had any experience with at the beginning of the Hubs process. So she gravitated towards TK. And why not? He is rather cute, even despite his lack of fashion sense. He is quite sweet as well! And he can speak french! Catherine can speak quite a bit of english, but forcing TK to use his tertiary language is always fun. TK had grown up speaking just as much french as japanese when he was younger, taught by his mother. But he didn't have reason to speak it a lot and so while talking with Catherine he would often end up relearning phrases and words. Catherine found it endearing how he would trip over sentences on occasion, and would snicker quietly as he realised he’d botched pronunciation and had said something obscene. 

The two had an odd relationship. For a time they had fancied each other a bit, taking the opportunity to casually flirt. Catherine started this trend, TK just adapted and started mirroring it. That’s when she realised something that put a grinding halt to her flirts. TK and Kari. They were always together, already so close. She had her suspicions but said nothing, until Tai approached her one day while they were taking a break from the building.

“Catherine, I don’t know what you and TK have going on. But you should know that TK and Kari are dating. I assume you wouldn't want to get your hopes up.” He looked awkwardly at her as he said this. Catherine didn't look much surprised, just nodded and assured Tai that her and TK were just friends. He sighed with relief as he smiles and nods to her, getting called away by Kari to help with something. Catherine felt her lips thin as she pressed them together, eyes flickering to where TK was walking just slightly away from Kari and Tai. She needed answers.

Sweet as a bell, she sing-songed a call of TKs name, beckoning him over. He smiled his warm smile as he jogged to meet her. Catherine couldn't help the flush she felt in her cheeks, and the dread in her stomach.

“TK, we need to talk…” She said quietly, in french.

That caught the hope crested boy off guard. Catherine figured it would but there wasn't a better way to start this conversation. He smiles more nervously.

“Oh, okay. What about?”

“Are you dating Kari?”

TK stills looking down at her with a suddenly crestfallen expression. His eyes flicker nervously back to where Karis is smiling, absolutely beaming as she shows Tai all the pictures she's taken that day. TK is tense. Catherine sees his eyes look suddenly wary and hesitant as he turns to look back at Catherine. She can feel her own heart sink. She figured Tai wouldn't have lied… But in her heart she wanted it to be untrue.

“TK-”

“Can we talk about this later, Catherine? Please?” His eyes are pleading just as much as his words. She feels her throat run dry and despite how she feels,  _ this needs to be settled now. Why can't they talk now? _ She nods.

TK gives her a slightly forlorn glance, and a small forced smile, before he slips away. Back towards Kari. She couldn't help but be a little upset.  _ At how lucky Kari is to have a boy like TK.  _ She watches as TK approaches, Kari’s expression changing as she waves Tai away. She shakes her head slightly as she walks off, perhaps the building efforts would like her help again.

Meanwhile Kari and TK are talking in hushed tones.

“What do you mean? How do you answer?!” Kari whisper yells in the slight panic the two faced. TK is flushed and nervous.

“We never get asked directly? People just assume!? I think she likes me!” TK, even in his panic, lets a small smile escape him. Kari gives him a slightly exasperated look.

“And you like her?”

“... I think so. She’s cute and nice, and witty.” His smile thins as he looks back at Kari. She’s staring at him with a slightly scared expression. TK lets his eyes drop to the ground, pushing down any hope he may have, which is hard.

“You’re right, I’ll go tell her I’m taken. I should have done that when she asked.-” He turns, heart sinking as he thinks about how he wants to address this, when Kari catches his hand, turning him back around. She looks nervous, but there's a light that seems to glimmer just slightly in her eyes. It sparks TKs hope back into his chest even as he tries to put it out. He can't help it.

“If you told her no… Would she be able to keep our secret? Do you think she’d still want to date you if she had to keep everything a secret?” 

“...I don’t know if she’d still want to try a date… But, I think Catherine’s trustworthy. I think even if she turned me down she would keep quiet about us?” TK spoke with a tone that was a little too unsure for Kari’s liking, but the hope in his voice and body language. She couldn't ignore that.

“...Just because  _ we’re _ pretending doesn't mean we should have to turn away real relationships. I think you should go for it TK!” She tries to keep the worry out of her voice. But it's true. She and TK deserve to be able to find people to like. And Catherine  _ is  _ pretty. She can understand that much. TK light up at her words, his warm grin spreading like a flood of relief and earnest joy over his face. Kari can’t help but beam a smile even through her worry, dimples sketched into cheek as TK scoops her into a mirthful hug. She returns his hold.

As they part Kari gives a slight, knowing smirk, eyes twinkling as she nods her head towards the construction zone.

“Go get her,”


	5. Outed 4 (Kind of Hopeful)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine seems to be more observant to Takeru's feelings than he is. She gives him a helpful nudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a timeskip. Catherine and TK had a good run. They dated for a bit, it was nice, but ultimately feelings faded and they mutually parted. Staying friends. This chapter introduces KenKeru, at least the smallest kindling of it for TK.

Two years after Outed 2. Kari, TK, and Ken are 15. Catherine and Yolei are 16, as well as Gigi, another of France's digidestined seen in the World Tour, although I’ve taken the liberty of naming her. Now also introducing Rosa and Elsie. Rosa is Mexico’s digidestined from the World Tour. Elsie is a name given to one of Australia's digidestined that wasn't named. They are 10 now.  
  


* * *

The building of the Destiny Hub has been completed! (The building the digidestined worked to build in the digital world to keep in contact with one another and hang out.) There was a gathering being held, a party. The digidestined were scattered down the beach nearby to the Destiny Hub, although just as many hung back in and around the building. Catherine and her friend Gigi, both French digidestined, were playing 2on2 beach volleyball against TK and Yolei. They mixed up the teams a fair bit. 

A little ways away. Ken was in the water, about knee deep and crouched slightly, seeming to just let his hands brush under the water. A young Australian digidestined named Elsie, along with Rosa (from Mexico) ran along the beach near him hollering with a bucket of seashells in tow. Ken straightened up to turn and look at her and offered a small smile as he raised his hand, a blue seashell between his fingers. Elsie makes a sound of glee as she rushes into the water. Ken manages to laugh just softly as he went to meet her halfway, passing her the seashell. 

It was then that TK felt the makeshift volleyball they had brought spike him in the side of the head. He was throwing skidding into the sand. As he sat up he heard a light laugh from Catherine as she approached him, a slight fond smirk as she looked down at him and offered her hand. TK takes it gratefully, if not a bit sheepish.   
  
“ What has made you so distracted? Every team you've been on for ze past few matches has been a losing battle. ” She giggles. TK laughs as he stands, although not answering as his eyes wander back to where Ken helps the two little girls continue to search for seashells. Catherines eyes follow and a spark seems to light as she pieces it together. She waves vaguely fro Gigi and Yolei to take a break as she looks back to TK, still watching with a slight flush and smile facing the ocean.

“How long have you liked him?” She asks in French, startling TK. He looks at her stunned.

“What?”

“Ken. How long have you known you liked him?” She asks again. TK looks honestly shocked, his mouth gaping like a fish as he looks startled from Catherine, and back to Ken in the distance. Catherine quirks her head just slightly, curious.

“I don’t know…”

There were lots of reasons, TK thinks. Now that he’s thinking about it, now that he’s realised it, it could have been any of them. He admires Ken's determination. He’s not quick to give up, even if he thinks others should. He would rather handle the heaviest of tasks alone so long as it kept others out of harm's way. He gives everything his all.    
  
When he was first trying to atone, to really help the digital world after what he had done as the Kaiser, he went in headfirst. He never lollygagged. Didn't stop to rest or wait around. He was on top of things. He destroyed control spires faster then TK and his team did as a group. He was always looking for danger, always keeping a step ahead. He didn't always give them answers, but he was always trying to help.

Then when they had joined up, fighting together. TK knew Ken would be intelligent, he was a genius, all the reports said so. And even after Ken insisted it was all the DarkSpore, that he was never really that smart, TK felt otherwise. Ken was a fantastic strategist for all their missions. He knew layouts in the digital world better then any of them. He knew about all kinds of digimon and the others couldn't even put a name too. He was witty too. It slipped out when he least expected it. Sly comments under breath with a fond half smile. Sharp banter with villains and bullies that dare contest their group. Snappy, and gone just as quickly as they appeared. Of course whenever TK brought up these points Ken would brush him off flusteredly. Never stopped his grades being better then nearly anyone he’d ever met! (But in all fairness, Izzy sets the bar fairly high to beat.) 

And wow, TK could watch him play Soccer all day. TKs has always been athletic. Running, squealing through his home as a toddler trying to catch up with Matt. Playing tag with Patamon and running all over the place during his first adventures. And then basketball and track and field at school. He always considered himself  _ okay _ at soccer. Growing up friends with Tai and Sora would give him some skill in that department. But watching Ken left him awestruck. With or without the spore that boy could win a game all on his own if he set his mind to it. He’s agile, and strategic. TK got a personal taste of that agility after starting a game of tag during the construction of the Destiny Hub. Seeing Ken on guard and watching around for whoever was it. TK couldn't help himself as he beelined towards him. But Ichijouji was just too fast. Ken wasn't tagged a single time in that game.

TK remembers hearing him laugh during that game. He remembers the first time he heard Ken laugh, at his christmas party. Sound of an angel to TK. It left everyone stunned and TK’s not sure if they were all on the same page, but it was the most wonderful thing he’d ever heard. Ken was always quiet about his laugh. He was quiet about a lot of things. Recovering from his kaiser days, and the DarkSpore, left him rather quiet and shy. He knew how to be rash and loud, but he always seemed to prefer to be gentle and secretive. So hearing the elusive laugh again during that game of tag- Tripping through the half constructed building of the Destiny Hub, witty comments of “You’ll need to try harder then that!”, and that laugh- It left TK so giddy with pride. Pride knowing that he could cause such a wonderful sound.

Of course Ken's most admirable trait would be his kindness. It defined him so well it became his crest. TK knows Ken doesn't always believe he deserves that crest. Doesn't always believe in all the good he’s done in favour of thinking about all the bad. But that's never going to erase how Ken smiles to encourage anyone around him. How he carries Wormmon with the most gentle hold known to man, (TK can’t imagine such a hold, he adores Patamon but the little bugger seems to rather perching on his head then in his arms). Ken is always there to listen when his friends just need an ear. 

Even now, TK watches as he helps Rosa and Elsie continue to hunt for shells down the beach. Numerous times through knowing Ken he’s seen how he stares at open waters. Sees how, as much as he loves his friends, he always drifts to his lonesome. And yet he ignores those feelings with a tired smile TK could remember exactly mirrored on Matt’s face growing up. A tired  _ fond _ smile of putting aside yourself. Matt did it for him many times growing up, ignoring what he had been doing in favour of helping TK with homework over the phone, or much younger and playing with him to keep him entertained. Ken keeps up with the small digidestined girls hollering and squealing with glee down the beach in search of shells.

“I don’t know, Catherine. I didn’t even realise I guess…”

She shakes her head with a ladylike huff and a smile.

“Then what are you going to do about it?” She smiles slightly more coyly. TK can feel his already pink face flush further. 

“I don’t know…”

Catherine laughs, shoving TK lightly in the shoulder.

“Well, you better do something!” 


End file.
